1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a fan system and a device thereof, and, in particular, to a fan system capable of immediately stopping operating when the fan system is powered off, and a real-time stopping device of the fan system.
2. Related Art
Because the performance and the processing speed of the electronic device are increased, the integration of the used electrical elements is greatly increased, and the heat dissipating requirement is also increased. A fan may be disposed in the electronic device to dissipate the heat. A convention fan control device can properly fix or adjust the rotating speed of the fan at or to a speed between the full speed and the low speed in accordance with the environment temperature of the fan. However, after the electronic device is powered off, the fan cannot stop completely until a period of time of inertial rotation is elapsed.
However, when the fan is making its inertial rotation, the user may unintentionally touch the fan and get hurt. Thus, he or she has to wait for the fan to stop rotating completely and then starts to maintain the fan. So, it is time-wasting and decreases the working efficiency.
Therefore, it is an important subject of the invention to provide a fan system capable of stopping operating immediately after the fan system is powered off, and a real-time stopping device thereof.